Fallen
by Mokuren no Ken
Summary: After the Order is destroyed, all the members of the Black Order are reborn in America, 21st century. I have no idea what this is going to contain since I don't think of what I write beforehand, so rated M for safety. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just realized how stupid I am to just randomly write stuff when I get inspiration. Anyway, I don't own DGM or Kanda and Allen would have definitely been a couple and Alma wouldn't have existed. Stupid.

* * *

><p>Allen ran and ran, constantly looking back, wondering if Kanda got away. He jumped over and swerved around many bodies, some of which he knew. He saw Reever, Miranda, and Link. Tears stung his eyes, but knowing he could not stop and mourn, he wiped them away and kept running.<p>

Tripping over a body, Allen landed in strong arms. Gazing upward, he stared into the navy eyes of Kanda Yuu, cobalt hair out of his ponytail, flowing messily over his shoulders. Understanding the urgency of the situation yet disregarding it, Allen absently blew his snow white hair out of his face, hating the fact that his face, clothes, and hair were crusted with the dried blood of both his friends and enemies.

Kanda glanced up and surveyed the situation. Looking back down, the two shared a glance that told Allen the full plan. The pair had come to understand each other so well that they could have a full conversation just through eye contact.

Silently counting in their head, the two sprinted at full speed, holding hands so to not lose each other. Allen stared at his surroundings as he ran with Kanda. The place he had come to know as his home was being destroyed in front of his very eyes but the people who had been his family so very long ago-the Noahs.

Turning his gaze back at Kanda, he wished he had had time to at least confess his love for the samurai he knew from the moment he came here, first hating, then admiration, when finally, he fell in love.

Allen made a split second decision. Halting, he dragged Kanda to him into a tight embrace. Confused but happy, the taller man hugged Allen back. Gazing over Kanda's shoulder, Allen saw an Akuma charging up its weapon to fire at the two.

Allen spun around, turning so that his body was between the Akuma and Kanda. In the midst of the explosions and screams, Allen whispered before his death, "I love you."

Kanda's eyes widened in shock as he registered the situation, but before he could act, the Akuma's laser struck, throwing Allen towards Kanda, flinging the pair backwards.

Due to Allen's quick actions, Kanda was not severely harmed, but Allen-

Kanda cradled the teen's body in his arms, gently stroking the boy's white hair, wet with now his own blood, mixed with the blood of many others. His usually bright eyes were sightless, still open, staring at the moonless sky. The red scar across his left eye was mixed in with so much more blood, the inverted pentagram was now not visible.

Kanda's silent tears dripped down his face, wanting for his moyashi to still be alive. The two would laugh and fight, teasing and arguing like they always had. But now that was impossible.

Allen was dead.

_I loved you too, but why didn't we say it earlier? Then we could've had more time… Not anymore._

Kanda's mind flipped through all of the scenes of his time with Allen.

The first meeting, almost killing Allen at first sight with Mugen at Headquarters.

Hating the boy the morning they first talked and fought in the cafeteria.

Abhorring the moment Komui assigned the two a mission together.

But slowly, getting used to the moyashi, insulting but joking with each other everyday they saw each other. In a way, they were also joking themselves. At that time, the pair already loved each other, but both were too proud to admit it.

Then, at the Ark, after Allen played the piano in the Fourteenth's secret room, being able to control the Ark. The night after, Allen snuck into the Ark, Kanda following after, knowing that the boy had worries and was scared of being cast out, not wanting to be alone again.

That night, something clicked. Kanda, meaning just to comfort Allen, embraced him as more than a friend, and Allen wondering if it meant something, brought the embracing to the next level.

That was the night Kanda Yuu fell in love with Allen Walker.

That had been months ago.

A large explosion brought Kanda out of his daze. Clutching Allen's limp corpse, he ran for whatever cover he could find in the rubble and destruction that used to be their home.

Reaching a fallen column, he collapsed in a heap, tears silently sliding down his face. His moyashi was gone, and nothing could change that now. He felt like there was a hole in his chest where his heart was. Even when he lost Alma, the pain had not been this great.

Silently sobbing he continued to cling to Allen's dead body.

Another explosion caused the column to break into rubble and fall on both Allen and Kanda. Trying to protect Allen's body with his, Kanda fell unconscious, buried under the debris.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! So many people who either reviewed and/or added this very story to their story alerts or their favorites! *cry* I'm so happy! I love all of you! Virtual cookies for all!

Shoutouts to: *drumroll*

_For reviewing-  
><em>PokerPair  
>Animeloverx175<br>Heartlessyouji  
>Vhyna sii semelekete<p>

_For adding this to Story Alerts-  
><em>DGM otaku  
>KuroShiroD.T<br>Aliinna  
>silvernight01<br>Yellow Watermelons  
>moonchaser316<br>SSJSaphira  
>Heartlessyouji (again!)<br>Animeloverx175 (same to you!)  
>inari92<br>Blue Kitsune  
>Vhyna sii semelekete (wow, everybody's so dedicated!)<p>

_For adding this to Favorites-  
><em>celticpuppy|  
>PokerPair (you two-again!)<br>SSJSaphira (thanks again!)  
>Heartlessyouji (wow, you're pretty active here)<br>KuroShiroD.T (I'm really using again too much here, oh well. Thanks!)

I hope you like this chapter! I know this plot is overused, but it's so awesome! R&R!

* * *

><p>18-year-old Kanda Yuu shot up in bed, covered in cold sweat, panting heavily. Sighing, he covered his face in his hands and fell back into bed. No matter how many times he had that dream, he always woke up crying, out of breath, and feeling like part of his heart had been ripped out..<p>

With a "che", he rolled out of his bed and slowly padded towards his bathroom, trying to tune out his stepfather, Tiedoll's snoring. Kanda thought back to the petite white haired boy with the reverse pentacle on his left eye from his dream. He had been having that nightmare since he was 5, and only 4 years ago realized that the boy with the white hair was his supposed lover.

_What is it supposed to mean?_ Thinking, he dropped the idea as he stepped into the steaming hot shower. Lost in his thoughts, he unconsciously started finger combing his long cobalt hair, dark eyes staring into space, water dripping down his face.

Unaware that he had been standing there for half an hour, he jolted out of his daydream, "che"-ing with annoyance at the voice of his stepbrother Daisya. "Hurry up! Yuu!"

Kanda winced, and swore as he promised to get Daisya back for that. Even after living with Kanda for 9 years, and at the age of 21, Daisya still acted like an annoying little brother, even though he was older. Daisya knew that Kanda hated-no, despised, abhorred being called Yuu.

Luckily for Daisya, Kanda's other stepbrother, Marie, stepped in before Kanda could run out, grab his sword, Mugen, and slash Daisya into sashimi. Or at least his soccer ball, which Daisya treasured.

"Come on Daisya, give him a rest. He probably had _that _dream again." Marie's calm voice slipped through the door, causing Kanda to sigh with relief. Even though Marie was blind, he still knew exactly when the two were fighting, and how to stop it. And exactly where they were. Marie's hearing was better than a dog's. At least this was one more time Marie had saved him from getting almost arrested for attempted murder, a privilege only for Daisya and Lavi, that fuckin' annoying one eyed red rabbit that called him Yuu every single day, causing Kanda to try to kill said rabbit everyday.

"Well, I don't see why he can hog the bathroom every morning he has _that_ dream."

"Leave it, Daisya."

After hearing a deep sigh, Kanda heard two pairs of feet walking away from the door. Satisfied that they were gone, Kanda slowly stepped out of the shower, evaluating himself in the mirror. After the shower, his long navy blue hair clung to his chest and arms, enveloping him like a cloak. His face, though pissed off, still had a quality that seemed to make tons of girls both intimidated and swoon. He was rather well built, since he went to the gym every week to work out. His eyes fell down to the strange tattoo or birthmark on his chest. Rather, it wasn't a tattoo or birthmark, but a mark of some kind that appeared when he was 5 and grew along with him. He knew it helped him heal faster than normal, but he didn't know why. Closing his eyes, Kanda slowly brushed his long cobalt hair up into a tight high ponytail like usual, and brushed it through again. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he grabbed Mugen and exited the bathroom only to find himself face to face with a rather pissed off Daisya. "Do you need to spend so much time in the bathroom?"

Fast as a viper, Kanda drew Mugen and held it to Daisya's throat. "Do you need to wear so much fuckin' eyeliner and a black cloak everyday?"

"Touché. I'll leave you alone then. One question though. Why do you have to take your sword into the bathroom?"

* * *

><p>Kanda had thought that school would be a break from annoyance, but he had apparently forgotten about Lavi. That was something he regretted everyday.<p>

"Yuu-kun~!" Lavi bounced down the hallway loudly calling out the dreaded name.

Everyone down the hall sweat dropped and knowing Kanda, they all winced and quickly moved out of the way just in time for when Kanda drew Mugen and pointed it at the rabbit.

Lavi stopped and grinned. "Hey, Yuu. You hear? We have a transfer!"

Sheathing his sword, he replied. "No. And stop calling me that or I won't stop and will actually kill you one day."

"Aww… Don't say that. You know you love me!"

Kanda glared and swung his sheathed sword at the red headed rabbit's neck.

Lavi just laughed at the cobalt swordsman and jokingly tugged him towards homeroom.

Kanda sighed, giving into the rabbit's antics, but not before adding a single quiet "che".

* * *

><p>"Um, c-can y-you p-please quiet d-down? Hey! Don't throw that at me!" Their homeroom teacher, Miranda Lotto, was definitely a pushover. What other kind of teacher gets bullied by her own students? Everybody knew she was depressed. She always was and occasionally skipped class herself to go cry in the janitor's closet. She almost never slept and had dark circles under her eyes and messy black hair.<p>

Ignoring Miranda, Lenalee turned towards Kanda and Lavi. The young Chinese girl grinned and smiled devishly. "Did you hear? We have a transfer! He's skipping a couple grades, just like me. He's 15." Lenalee's IQ had been too high up for her to be in 9th grade, so they moved her up 3 years, to senior year at the age of 15. She had good reason to be excited. If he was in the same grade as them, that meant he was equally smart as or maybe even smarter than Lenalee. Plus it would be her first friend her age.

Lavi smirked, "I was trying to tell Yuu-kun here, but he kept tying to kill me with Mugen."

"Che."

"Aww… Don't say that Yuu. You know you want to figure out what he's like!"

"I don't. Now shut up! I don't care."

Their conversation diminished when Tyki Mikk, their history teacher walked into to silence the class. He was the most feared and most sought after teacher in the school, since he was only 23 and was apparently good looking. Also, he was a sadist. He was tanned and was Portuguese. There was a rumor that one of his former lovers had wanted him to be only theirs, so they tattooed his forehead with a cross pattern. Of course, everyone shut up because they didn't want to spend any time with him alone, no matter how good looking he was because nobody wanted to get on his sadistic side, especially for a punishment. Except for the rabbit, who got along quite well with Tyki, since he had a photographic memory and amazing cranial capacity, despite his stupidity. Add in the fact that they had been seeing each other outside of school recently. Lavi seemed to be infatuated with the sadist. Talk about weird taste.

_The hell I care anyway…_

Kanda smirked when he saw Tyki comforting their poor homeroom teacher, who had ended up on the floor, crying, "I'm so useless! I deserve to die!" And then tried jumping out the window. Kanda almost laughed at the jealous look on Lavi's face when he saw Tyki giving Miranda a hug, telling her it'd be okay. Tyki noticed, and winked at the rabbit, which calmed him down a bit. At least he didn't run up, toss Miranda away, and embrace Tyki himself.

Tyki left the room, leaving Miranda to continue class by herself. Hearing a sniffle from the front of the room, everyone turned to look. Miranda started, "A-alright, th-then c-class. T-t-today, w-we h-have a n-new s-stu-student." Still sniffling, on the verge of crying, she continued, "C-come i-in, Allen."

After noticing that the only word she didn't stutter on was the new kid's name, Kanda lazily directed his attention to the door, wondering what he was like, but just a bit. He didn't want to admit to the rabbit that he was curious or anything. That would make perfect blackmail info for Lavi.

The door slowly opened, and the new kid slowly walked in, seeming unsure. Kanda shot up like Lavi had lit a fire under his chair (which he had, but that wasn't the reason). "You-!"

The petite snow-white haired boy snapped his head around to look at Kanda, gray eyes widening. The familiar red reverse pentacle in the same spot, meeting eyes with Kanda's dark orbs, shock of recognition covering his face. Their jaws dropped, never breaking eye contact. Memories rushed through Kanda's mind.

_The moyashi, rabbit, Lenalee, Miranda, Komui, Reever, Tiedoll, the Earl Millennium, the Noahs, Akuma, Innocence, Alma, all of the Black Order._

_Holding a sword to the moyashi's throat._

_Arguing in the cafeteria._

_Sitting with him on the steps, listening to Lala's lullaby._

_The Fourteenth Noah._

_Discovering and accessing the Ark._

_The battle with the Noahs._

_Allen's piano._

_Suspicions about The Musician and it's connection to the beansprout._

_Skipping through time, to the confrontation with the Earl and the Noah at the North American headquarters._

_The Fourteenth appeared._

_Alma came back._

_Almost killing moyashi._

_Mugen destroyed._

_Alma-died…_

_He and moyashi both escaped but returned to the Order._

_The Akuma attack._

_So many Level 5s._

_Moyashi protecting him._

_The confession he never replied to._

_His limp body._

_The pillar-falling._

_Darkness._

It was his dream all over again, and this was the person he was looking for.

Lenalee and Lavi glanced back and forth between the two, confused as to what was happening.

"Mo-moyashi?"

"BaKanda!"

* * *

><p>AN: For all of you possibly loyal followers of this story, I will give you a chance to choose what happens next. I'm going to (try to) post a poll and you can choose if you want Allen and Kanda to remain indifferent, hold a grudge against each other (and possibly resolve said argument with some lemon ;P), or get together. If you feel like you have an idea other than those I can use, choose "Other" and PM me your idea. I'm a n3wb at this, so come forward ideas! (Virtual cookies for everyone who gives me an idea or votes ^(nom)^)

Gotta love this emoticon! (-_\\\)

P.S: Finally! The computer doesn't hate me anymore!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Since nobody voted, that poll was somewhat useless, so Fallen shall continue as such. (At least for this chappie! XP) Allen and Kanda hang out & Lenalee and Lavi think they're either lovers or conspirerers. That's all I've got right now, so read the story to see how my train of thought goes! (I don't own DGM, unfortunately)

Thank you to:

_For reviewing:_  
>Heartlessyouji<br>Animeloverx175  
>Neko Serena<br>latechocox3  
>BreadChan<br>PokerPair  
>moonchaser316<br>King Rabbit  
>You Still Love Me<br>lazycookies  
>BlacknessLight<br>i1love1yaoi

_For adding this story to Story Alerts:_  
>sliverxshadow<br>latechocox3  
>ecstaticme97<br>Ashes Upon the Mirror  
>Penguins-in-America-Oh-My<br>ZeroPanda  
>BreadChan<br>xxxtsukixxx  
>midnighticelover<br>Pharaohyamifan  
>King Rabbit<br>lazycookies  
>Yume963<br>Phyco-Cat-Of-The-World  
>i1love1yaoi<br>BlacknessLight  
>Anaali<br>sweet sonia  
>whitetear<p>

_For adding this story to Favorites:_  
>Kibethstar<br>Neko Serena  
>leenalee witch<br>Shinigami Siblings  
>yenwi<br>TheImmortalLegendaryPhoenix  
>King Rabbit<br>lazycookies  
>Xo993<p>

Read and review!

* * *

><p>Much to the shock of everyone in the class, Allen rushed over and threw himself into Kanda's arms, effectively knocking him down to the ground. "It's you! And you remember, unlike the other ignorant pricks around there gaping at us!" Allen leaned down, wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck, whispering softly into his ear, sending shudders down the colbalt haired teen's spine. "I'm so glad you're safe."<p>

"All right, lover boy," Kanda got to his feet, picking Allen up by his coler. "Reunion time can wait until we don't have a dumbstruck audience staring at us. Actually, you know what?" Miranda, can I go find a room where we can talk? _By ourselves_." Glaring at his peers, he acknowledged Mrianda's whimper as a noise of agreement. Picking up Mugen and still grasping onto Allen, Kanda stalked out of the room...

Ignorant of the curious Lenalee and Lavi following close behind.

* * *

><p>Kanda kicked the door open, tossing Allen into the darkened room. Flicking on the lights and shutting the door, he turned to stare at the white haired boy sprawled over the floor.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

The former exorcist spun around to smile, albeit a somewhat forced and grim one, at the taller teen. "I moved here."

Kanda rolled his eyes, "Duh. Now why the hell are you here?'

"You know, you could sound a little happier that I'm alive and kicking. Don't tell me..."

"What?"

"You're cheating on me with Lavi!" Allen burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Nice to see you're still as happy-go-lucky as ever. Now is that the real you or just a façade?" interrogated Kanda.

Allen grimaced. "You know me too well, Yuu."

"It doesn't matter. So what actually made you move here?"

"Well, judging by the look on your face when you first saw me, which by the way was hilarious, you had jsut remembered me. I'm guessing that's how it is with everybody that was in the Black Order. Whereas, I got my memories back a couple of years ago. Of course, by some cruel fate, I ended up with Cross again. He didn't remember, though.

"He was old friends with Komui, so he mentioned me and said I should enroll here." Allen gasped, out of breath from his lengthy monologue. Kanda tossed him a bottle of water sitting on a nearby cabinet. He warily nodded thanks and gulped down some water. Grimacing at the stale taste, he continued with his tale. "Komui mentioned his sister, Lenalee, who was my age, who I so obviously knew, and her friends Kanda and Lavi. I was convinced it was you three and I wanted to move here immediately. Unfortunately, only you recognized me..." Tearing up, Allen sniffled.

Cuffing the teary eyed boy on his head, Kanda scowled at the short bean sprout. "Grow up, you wimp. It's so obvious you're acting." Allen giggled. "What happened to that damn persistent stubborn moyashi I knew? Don't tell me it died when we did?"

A grin spread across his face. His reverse pentacle scar was no longer there, and his arm was no longer deformed, but the face was so uniquely Allen. "No, he's still here. I'm just kinda annoyed that nobody remembers."

"Except us."

"Yup. Except us."

"Well," Pulling Allen to his feet, Kanda drew his hair through his long ponytail. "We better get back to class before people start thinking we're making out in here."

"I always liked your hair..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just thinking," Allen sighed in contentment. "I remember I used to fantasize about you. And your hair."

Shuddering, the swordsman continued towards the door. "Come on Princess Creepy. Let's go."

"Don't call me that! Though I do admit, it's even worse than moyashi." The older teen merely swung the door open, shrugging.

Only to hit a certain rabbit in the face.

A menacing aura spread itself around Kanda, and when Allen leaned forward to see what the problem was, it attached itself to him as well. "Hey, moyashi. Do you still have your Innocence?"

"Yes, but mine _was_parasitic. I do still have my longsword though and that functions as my Innocence now."

"Good. I can still invoke Mugen. I always wondered what the mysterious beasts that I could summon from my sword were. Guess that question was solved when I met you. You know, I feel like having rabbit stew tonight. Do you want to come over for dinner? Even better, you can help me cook." A murderous grin suspended itself on Kanda's face.

"Even better! Let's get cooking!"

Kanda and Allen advanced upon the terrified rabbit and Lenalee (who they didn't plan on attacking because of Komui... and his Komurins, which he still continued manufacturing.) Stumbling, the pair shivered in fear at the joyfully sadistic faces looming before them.

Lavi sweatdropped, pushing Lenalee ahead of him. "RUN!"

* * *

><p>After half an hour of mindlessly chasing Lavi, searching for murder landed all three back in the school-with detention.<p>

Allen whistled. "Who would have thought that Reever would become a science teacher?"

"He always was the level-minded one who tried to stop Komui and his ever-failing Komurins," stated Kanda simply.

Lavi stopped hunching over his homework. Photographic memory came in handy, but the chattering was more interesting than Calculus. "Why do you two act like you've known each other and everyone else for ages?"

Eyeing Lavi, Allen replied, "Because we have," A smile. "For over a century now, I would think it's been."

"Beansprout, we weren't alive that century after we died, " Kanda bluntly added with a curious glance at Lavi's reaction, which consisted of eyes that were popping out of their sockets and a jaw dropping down to the floor.

"How old are you guys?"

"18."

"16."

"I meant in reality!"

"18."

"16."

Lavi shook his head in exasperation. "When did you guys 'die' then?"

Allen cocked his head to the side, thinking deeply. "Don't remember the exact date, but it was the late 1800s or so. I got shot down by an Akuma after confessing my undying love to Kanda. I don't know what happened to him after that, though."

Taking that as a cue to narrate his own side of the story, Kanda glared daggers at the other two, who were watching him with wide eyes. "I just got my memories back, so I don't remember that clearly," Flushing scarlet, he went on with his retelling. "Anyway, after that, he died in my arms, literally," Lavi snickered, then shut up with a glare from the swordsman. "My life began flashing before my eyes. Cliché, I know, but it was mainly scenes with the moyashi. So then I picked up his body and ran. Mind you, I had already lost Mugen in the battle and I was carrying a freaking heavy dead body. I had also already been heavily wounded. So basically, since Karma's a bitch, a giant column crashed down on the resting place I found. Voila, instant death."

Lavi stared at Kanda, scrutinizing his every movement. "Nah, not dramatic enough. You seemed kind of detached..."

"I'll fucking kill you, damn it!" Lunging for Lavi, the cobalt haired teen brandished Mugen, ready for bloodshed.

"Stop."

A commanding voice echoed throughout the room. Three heads turned to stare at the figure in the doorway.

Kanda scowled, face showing obvious disgust. "Cross."

"Yo, who the hell are you? Care to explain how you ended up in detention, damn apprentice?"

Leaning in closer to Kanda, the white haired teen whispered, "He hasn't changed much. Now, instead of teaching me how to become an exorcist, he teaches sword fighting and melee weaponry along with close combat hand to hand fighting."

"Well, then at least he still gets to beat people up. He in debt?"

"Oh, God no," shuddered Allen. "I don't think I could stand another lifetime like that."

"What kind of shit are you two lovebirds whispering about?"

The conversing pair snapped to attention. "Uh," Allen stuttered.

"We were just talking about how much you've changed," Kanda stepped in. It was true though. Even if Cross's hair was still insanely long, it was now tied into a ponytail. He had lost his hat, eyepatch, and exorcist coat. Cross still smoked, but he didn't look as threatening.

"I met you before?" Cross eyed Kanda incredulously. "I don't recall meeting such a contemptuous brat before..."

"It was a long time ago," Kanda dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I wouldn't expect you to remember," Deeming the conversation over, he snatched Allen's hand and headed for an alternate exit-the window. "Hey beansprout, you still remember everything we learned?"

"It's kind of hard to forget everything _Cross _taught me. I think it'll stay imprinted in my soul forever," the snow haired teen corrected, casting a glance at his mentor, wincing when he saw the glare gracing the infuriated face.

Kanda ignored the anxious tone in his partner's voice, throwing open a window. They were four stories up, and anyone who hadn't been trained to leap across rooftops like them would most certainly die.

"Hey, you brats aren't really going to-"

They did.

Leaping out of the window, Kanda and Allen landed in a tree, sending dead leaves and sticks drifting to the ground. They lept for the nearest rooftop, escaping through the skies.

Lavi, who had been standing there throughout the entire exchange, stared at the window awestruck. "Are they ninjas or something?" Another thought suddenly came to mind. "Did they just skip detention?"

Cross merely shook his head, bemused. "Apparently."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that took insanely long for me to update. Hope you liked and don't hate me for updating so late. I warned you. Now I just need my own laptop... PM me if you have any plot ideas...


End file.
